


I Didn't Know You Could Sing

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Singing!Barry, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time's success, Barry and Caitlin continued attending Karaoke Night, the only difference is that this time they had a witness in the form of Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Could Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'I didn't know you could sing' requested by moist-car and nanananananabatfam

Ever since that first time at the karaoke bar Caitlin and Barry made an agreement, every time it got particularly tough for one of them they would go back, drink and sing until they either felt better or felt the urge to drop into a dreamless sleep.

Karaoke Catharsis Nights usually fell on incidents that really needed it, like the anniversary of Barry’s mother’s death, Caitlin and Ronnie’s engagement, the day the Singularity opened up over Central and claimed Ronnie’s life and the day Doctor Stein left them with Ronnie’s replacement, Jax. Today was the two month anniversary of that last event, so it was Caitlin’s turn to pick the drinks and the song.

Part of their agreement was that this was their night, no one else could intervene and nothing short of a catastrophe could yank them back to STAR Labs, so Cisco couldn’t pull any ‘There’s always a little old lady’ tricks to get them back without having their mental health on his hands. Barry originally felt bad for not letting Cisco in on the sad, sad tradition of drunken wailing, but after they started going more and more and him and Caitlin fought over who could choose the most ridiculous song, Barry was glad they never brought him along because he would never let Barry live it down.

That’s how it was, no interruptions, no prior engagements and no saying no, which was made staying off the clock so much harder for Barry when Oliver told him he was in town on Arrow business for the night. Barry felt really bad for even thinking about ditching Caitlin to team up with Oliver, but he knew Oliver didn’t ask for his help and that he really needed to unwind tonight.

“What’s the matter?” Caitlin said slowly and unsurely, the effects of her sixth shot of whiskey already starting to show as she swayed in her seat.

“Nothing, just a bit worried.”

Caitlin swayed too far to the left and landed her head on Barry’s shoulder, huffing so her bangs flew off her eyes. “Is this about the song I picked, because we’ve already sung _Love Shack_ and _Safety Dance_ and it can’t get any more embarrassing than that.”

Barry covered his eyes as he tried not laughing at the memory of the Safety Dance Incident where Caitlin got so drunk and so into it that she tossed herself off the stage.

“No, that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Oliver’s in town, isn’t he?”

“How’d you know?”

Caitlin slowly reached out a finger and poked his cheek. “I know that face, that’s the Oliver face. Think he brought Felicity?”

“No, just Dig since he’s here as the Arrow and not Oliver Queen.”

“Boo,” said Caitlin, lifting her head. “You can see him after we’re done, right?”

“He’ll probably be gone by then.”

“Hmm, maybe we could plan a day trip to Star City, Cisco can fanboy over Laurel, I can hang with Felicity and you and Oliver can make heart-eyes at each other.”

Barry inhaled his shot so fast that he choked. “Cait — I — Oliver and I don’t make heart-eyes at each other.”

Caitlin snorted, rolling her eyes and briefly going cross-eyed as she poked his cheek again. “Don’t lie to me, Barry Allen, I’m a doctor, I know more about hearts and eyes than you ever will so if I see a case of heart-eyes then it means it’s serious.”

“Huh, that drunk already?”

“Yep!” Caitlin downed her last shot and tried standing up without falling off her heels. “S’our turn!”

Barry groaned. Caitlin stuck out her hands and beckoned him. “C’mon, Barry, c’mooooon.”

Barry took her hands and let himself be led up to the stage as the first few notes of Whitney Houston’s _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ filled the air. 

Caitlin started them off, really feeling the song and the mood despite yelling the lyrics like she wasn’t sure what she was saying. When she got close to the chorus she jumped around, pointed at Barry and finished off, _“So when the night falls, my loneliness calls!”_

Without missing a beat, Barry sang the chorus, dancing a bit in his spot. Caitlin joined him in at the end, her out of tune but loving it and Barry belting the last note and laughing, _“— with somebody who loooooves me!”_

The crowd clapped along, encouraging Caitlin to dance around the stage and Barry to sing louder, freer and like he had done this a thousand times before, but just when he reached the last repeat of the chorus he found himself looking right at one particular member of the audience wearing a suspicious cap indoors and a green sweater. 

Oliver.

Caitlin bumped into him, whooping. _“Don’t wanna dance with me, baby?”_

He joined her and they finally harmonized. _“Don’t wanna dance? Say wanna dance! Don’t you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, don’t you wanna dance with somebody who loves me!”_

The bar erupted in applause and Barry caught Caitlin before she pitched herself off the stage in the middle of her bow, but in the midst of the applause Barry could only hear Oliver’s cheering the loudest.

Oliver met them at their table, arms crossed and cap off, as imposing and as stoic as he normally appeared but this time he was almost smiling.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” he told Barry, amused.

A bit lost for words and incredibly embarrassed, Barry’s comeback was “I didn’t know you were here — well, no, I knew you were here in Central, you know that, but I didn’t know you were here-here, in this bar.”

Oliver’s smile grew, pretty pleased with himself and whatever blackmail material he saved up from tonight. 

Barry wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran a hand through his hair, trying to avoid looking him in the eye. “So, um, what are you doing here?”

“Came to see you before I headed back, figured I’d make up for not hanging out on a mission this time by treating you to dinner.”

“How’d you know I was here?”

“I have my ways.”

“Way to sound creepy.”

“Sorry, just got back from a job, it takes a while to ease back out of vigilante mode.”

Barry nodded, a bit speechless now.

“Ugh, could you two just stop being so weird and shifty and make out already?” Caitlin slurred from the table, her phone pressed to her ear.

Barry could feel the tips of his ears burning. “Caitlin, what are you doing?”

“Calling my neighbor to come pick me up.”

“I thought I was taking you home.”

Caitlin waved him off. “Nah, you already did your time, now go on your date.”

“It’s not a date.” He looked to Oliver, who didn’t seem phased at all by Caitlin’s accusations. “Is it?”

“Depends, if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t know what I want, not really.”

“I think you want to dance with somebody,” Oliver said with a straight face, earning him a lousy punch on the shoulder.

“So?” Barry began.

“So?” Oliver echoed.

“Go!” Caitlin ordered. “I’ll be fine, go be heart-eyes-y and gross somewhere else.”

Before Barry could protest, Oliver caught him by the wrist and pulled him out of the bar. “Goodnight, Dr. Snow!”

Maybe getting caught singing cheesy Eighties songs wasn’t that much of a nightmare anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
